This invention relates generally to a flash attachment for a camera. Two different types of light-producing flash attachments are actuated by a high-voltage pulse, an electronic flash tube and a high-voltage combustion flash bulb. High-voltage combustion flash bulbs are actuated by a peizo-electric quartz crystal incorporated in the camera, which crystal is mechanically vibrated. The piezo-electric quartz crystal is utilized to produce a high-voltage pulse. Heretofore, cameras not having piezo-electric quartz crystals were incapable of actuating high combustion flash bulbs.
It is noted, however, that flash units having electronic flash tubes have a suitable high-voltage supply therein for producing voltage pulses of sufficient magnitude to activate the flash tube, and can be used with any type of camera. However, there are times when the use of a high-voltage combustion type flash bulb is preferred, even if an electronic flash tube is available. For example, when a very high light yield is required, high-voltage combustion flash bulbs provide light of a greater intensity than a standard flash tube. Additionally, a high-voltage combustion bulb can be utilized in rapid flash sequences, where four frames are taken by a motor-driven camera capable of taking several pictures per second.